100 AoKise Drabbles
by aobabe
Summary: [From the 100 drabbles challenge] A collection of 100 AoKise drabbles, each drabble being EXACTLY 100 words long. Different ratings for each, but rated T in general and mostly contains fluff. [feat. Shota!Ao/Kise, Future!Ao/Kise, Puppy(?)!Kise, and many more!] I do not own KnB.
1. Beginnings

"From the beginning!"

Kise groans at the director's words and looks at his phone. He can't waste any more time.

Every moment he spends on set would be a moment less with _him_.

He whines to himself.

_No… I have to go…_

He drags himself away from the bench. After checking the time once again, he shoves his phone into his pocket.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kise is running back home. Panting hard, not looking at whom he's running into and, just having _one _thing in mind: "Aomine_cchi_."

"Welcome back, _Ryouta_."

The blunette leaning against the doorframe, smiles.


	2. Middles

Kise groans as he feels something hard pressed against his forehead. His eyes open slowly— sleep still lingering about— and he stares at the wall with which he's having _sickeningly_ extra contact.

He tries backing away from it, but can't.

Turning his head, he looks at his boyfriend, who was responsible for trapping him between the wall and himself. Kise was stuck in the middle— _again_.

He tries squirming about to escape but it's useless.

So he shifts uncomfortably and lets his head rest against Aomine's chest. And as he thinks about repositioning their bed, Aomine _quietly_ suppresses a smile.


	3. Ends

"…and they lived happily ever after. _The End_."

"Waa! Cinderella gets her happy ending! Isn't that sweet, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Sure," he replied. "And stop grinning like that, Ryouta. I'll tell _sensei_ that you're acting weird."

The tiny blond kid pouted. "Boo! Aomine_-kun_ is no fun! Don't you want a happy ending too?"

"We're only five, _baka_!"

Kise stuck his tongue out at Aomine. "So? _I_ want a happy ending. Like Cinderella!" Kise sighed dreamily.

"Then…" The slightly blushing blunette turned to face Kise, and looked into his eyes. "_I'm_ gonna be _your _prince."


	4. First

"Aomine_cchi_!" Kise yells as he barges into the living room, capturing his boyfriend's attention.

Aomine stares blankly at Kise, completely sure that the blond was about to say something ridiculous.

And without _any_ doubt, it comes: "Who was your first love?"

"Mai_-chan_."

Kise frowns visibly at getting such an immediate (and repulsive) answer.

"And here I thought that you would tell me, 'Oh my darling Kise_-san_, it's _you_! _My_ handsome man!' but boo! It's your _baka_ idol."

"…._what_?"

Kise puffs his cheeks out as he grabs Aomine's collar and pulls him close.

"I'm going to be your first love."

"…._what_?!"


	5. Last

"What happened to my Pocky?"

Aomine yawned as he waved an empty box at a distraught Kise. "Aomine_cchi_ ate my Pocky!"

The blunette peered inside the box and said, "Hmm… there's one left." Without looking at Kise, he put it in his mouth, eliciting a whine from the blond.

"Aomine_cchi_!"

"Hah?"

"That's _my_ Pocky!"

"So?"

"I wanted to eat it!"

"_Oh_. That was the last one."

Kise groaned and started to leave, but noticed the (smirking) blunette motioning for him to come near.

"Why don't you come and get it, _Kise_?"

'_Idiot Aominecchi…_' The blond blushed but walked over anyway.


	6. Hours

"We apologize for the inconvenience."

Aomine swears at the woman's voice. He looks at his phone for the hundredth time that night and spews another insult at nothing in particular.

Kise's flight was delayed by 5 hours. And Aomine had dragged himself from bed at 3 in the night just to pick up that airhead whose mind was always in the clouds.

Aomine smirks. '_Always in the clouds._'

Soon, a frown replaces the smirk. '_Why the hell_ _am I even here?_'

Aomine looks at his phone. Again.

This time though, he only stares at the airhead grinning stupidly at him.


	7. Days

Kise stood in front of Aomine, a huge backpack full of his stuff over his shoulders.

"Aomine_cchi_!"

The blunette groaned as his butt hit the ground (result of Kise's pounce), with Kise lying atop him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Taking support on Aomine's shoulders, Kise got up. He whispered, "My house…"

Suddenly, panic flooded into Aomine's mind. "Oi, is everything okay?"

Kise nodded and then shook his head.

"I'm staying with you for a few days."

"But what happened?"

Kise looked down at Aomine with a terrified look in his eyes.

"There's a rat in my house."


	8. Weeks

Aomine notices some papers on the bed as he switches on the lights and strips his police uniform.

Atop the pile was a handwritten note, unmistakably from his dumb airhead of a boyfriend, which said:

_To Aominecchi! :) __I like—no, I love you! -heart-  
_

Aomine surmises that Kise was up to some absurdity— again.

Sighing, he flips through the papers and realizes that they're tickets to visit all the famous tourist destinations in Japan.

'_What the—_'

He reaches the last page and snorts as he reads the contents.

_I'm not going to let Aominecchi sleep this Golden Week~_


	9. Months

"Aomine_cchi_…" the blond managed to whisper as he sobbed. "Two months…"

"Kise, stop crying."

"But—"

Aomine cut him off by pulling his boyfriend into a hug. He caught a whiff of the perfume Kise was wearing.

And _then_ he smelt _Kise_.

"I'll miss you," the blunette mumbled into Kise's hair and leaned down to kiss his neck.

It tickled Kise, and he giggled while rubbing his face on Aomine's pilot uniform, making the taller male growl.

"I'm going to miss you more, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine only rested his head on Kise's shoulder and sighed.


	10. Years

Six year olds Aomine and Kise sat next to each other on the park bench, quietly sipping juice.

Suddenly, Kise said, "Aomine_-kun_."

"What?"

"When you grow up, what do you want be?"

Aomine stuck his pinky in his ear. "Huh?"

Kise wrinkled his nose at Aomine.

"After ten years… what will you become?"

Aomine seemed to consider it—

"I will become Hulk."

Kise's eyes widened as he yelped, "I want to become Hulk too!"

Instantaneously, both of them threw their juice boxes on the ground and jumped on them.

Together, they yelled, "_Hulk mad! Hulk smash!_"

And then, they laughed.


	11. Red

"A_—Aaaahhh_!"

"_Kise_? What happened? What was that noise? Ki—"

"Aomine_cchi_!"

"Oh God. What is this—"

"Aomine—"

"Is this… _blood_?!"

"Aomi—"

"It's _blood_!"

"Ao—"

"Where's the _fuckin_' phone?!"

"This—"

"Fuck, _fuck_, fuck, what's _his_ number?"

"Aomine—"

"_Tetsu_! What do I do? Kise's _bleeding_!"

"...Kise_-kun_ is… _bleeding_?"

"No—"

"Shut up! No, yeah, Kise's all _red_!"

"What do you want _me_ to do, Aomine_-kun_?"

"I _don't_ know! What should _I_—"

"Aomine_cchi_!"

"_What?_ No—Tetsu! Don't hang—! _Fuck_!"

"Listen to _me_, will—"

"_But you're fuckin' bleeding_!"

"This is—"

"Hah?"

"…_just_ ketchup."


	12. Grey

"Master, your breakfast is ready," A tall tanned male says, "should I bring it in?"

The '_master_' yawns and sits up on his bed. "Please do so, _Daiki_."

With a bow, the butler leaves the room, but promptly enters a few moments later.

"Master _Kise_, are you planning to go for the royal ball tonight?"

"No…" The blond replies, and touches the other's blue hair as he pours some Earl Grey tea. "I want to spend tonight with _you_."

A smirk appears on the blunette's face; though, it vanishes as soon as the blond presses his lips on his forehead.


	13. White

"This is the best!" Kise yelled as he stretched out his hands and breathed in the fresh air.

Aomine yawned as he plopped himself next to Kise. "…yeah."

Kise looked at Aomine and pouted. "You aren't enthusiastic at all, Aomine_cchi_."

"…you're noisy."

"But—"

"Just shut up."

Kise pouted again, before turning his gaze to the sky. They were sitting on the roof of Kise's house, and it was undeniably, the best feeling.

They silently looked at the white clouds floating about peacefully, as Kise rested his head on Aomine's shoulder and breathed, "Aomine_cchi_… I want to stay like this forever."


	14. Black

Today was _not_ Aomine's day… at all.

First, his teacher kicked him out of class for reading a magazine about… _stuff_. Then, some girl spilled apple juice on him in the canteen _and_ a tap broke, drenching him. Plus, his teammates woke him up when he was _finally_ sleeping.

_And_ to top it all, _each_ person on the street was turning to him and giggling before looking away.

With a scowl, he enters Kise's house. The blond bursts out laughing.

"Aomine_cchi_… y-your face!"

Aomine picks up a hand mirror and sees black inked scribbles all over his face.

_Well, fuck._


	15. Blue

"Uwaah! Can I open it? It isn't a bug or something, right? Ugh, let me open it already, Aomine_cchi_!"

"I never told you to _not_ open it!"

"So I _can_ open it?"

Kise's eyes were _literally_ sparkling and Aomine _actually_ raised an arm to shield his eyes.

"Yeah…"

With a lady killer grin, Kise lifted the lid of the box and stared at what was inside.

Aomine distantly thinks that maybe he got the wrong one month anniversary gift.

'_It's just a single blue earring._'

But Aomine realizes that he wasn't wrong, when he sees tears streaming down Kise's face.


	16. Purple

"Ne, ne, Aomine_cchi_," Kise yelped as he circled around Aomine—who was reading a newspaper on their couch—exactly like a puppy craving for attention. "Look at this!"

"Hah?" the blunette looked up and saw Kise holding a bottle in his hand. Without much interest, he asked, "What's that?"

A grin spread across the blond's face, and thrusting the bottle at Aomine, he screeched, "Purple hair dye!"

Silence followed, along with a blank stare from the blunette. "What the hell?"

"Don't you think Murasakibara_cchi_'s hair is cool? I'm going to be like—"

"Idiot." Aomine jerked _his_ puppy down and kissed him.

Woof!


	17. Brown

After a long day spent tracking down a shoplifter, Aomine wanted nothing more than to get back home and sleep like a log.

But what he gets when he steps into the house is something that makes his jaw drop.

He can't seem to form any words, so he just stands there, staring at the blond who was responsible for this condition of his.

Kise, in a lacey blue _panty_, and the words 'Lick me' traced across his chest with dark brown chocolate, sitting with his legs wide apart, was something for which Aomine would sacrifice his sleep happily.

Always.


	18. Green

Elementary student Kise Ryouta stares at the blank paper set before him in art class.

He dips his paintbrush in a bottle labeled '_yellow_' and creates a sun.

And just when he opens the blue to paint an ocean, something slams into him, making the paint slip from his hand, and the contents spill over the paper.

Kise stares at the yellow and blue merging to form green, before turning to see the kid who had crashed into him, and is greeted with electrifying navy eyes.

He gulps silently as he realizes that he just found his new favorite color.


	19. Pink

Kise shoots Aomine an evil smirk before running to their bedroom with a box and Aomine knows that he's up to no good.

And neither was Imayoshi, who had handed him that box for Kise.

He grabs a beer and pulls a chair; when he hears a sound which he could only describe as a purr.

And then he hears his name (sounding like a moan) at which he abruptly whips his head around and sees Kise wearing a bright pink apron and _nothing else_.

"Aomine_cchi_, would you like dinner, a bath…" Aomine gulps as Kise seductively whispers, "...or _me_?"


	20. Colorless

A 5-year-old with colorless cheeks, paled due to fear, stood aghast, unable to move, as his biggest fear slowly inched closer.

He couldn't speak or move, nor could he stop hyperventilating.

Sure that his blood was going to be sucked out of him, he silently asked his sister's forgiveness for ripping her favorite shirt.

And that's when he noticed a tanned kid running up to him, unconsciously stepping on the earthworm, killing it instantaneously.

Kise didn't know the kid's name or why he came to him, but he hugged him and cried, calling him his savior.

(The blunette smirked subtly.)


	21. Friends

"Ne, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me who your top three friends are!"

"What? No."

"Ehh? Why? Tell me!"

"Shut up."

"Please, please, please, please, plea—"

"Fuc—"

"Please, please, please, plea—"

"Okay! Just shut up already!"

Aomine groans.

"Uhh, Tetsu, Satsuki and… Kagami?"

Aomine doesn't hear Kise say anything for a while, so he reluctantly turns to him, and sees Kise crying pathetically (like a kid).

"What!?"

"A-Aomine_cchi_… d-didn't take m-my name... I'm not y-your top friend…"

Aomine groans again.

He pulls Kise close to him and bites his lower lip in annoyance, leaving a _really_ red mark.

"Who said we're friends?"


	22. Enemies

"…idiots," Kise finishes after laughing for a while, and places a cup of coffee near his companion.

"Those childish bastards should never have made enemies of _us_," Aomine replies smilingly as he gestures for Kise to sit beside him.

Kise does so, and then gently rests his head on Aomine's (slightly aching) shoulder.

Not long after, Kise sighs and whispers, "I can't believe we're almost retired."

Aomine doesn't say anything; but continues staring at his coffee.

It sure had been a while.

Slowly, he turns his head and smiles into Kise's (slightly graying) hair, and breathes,

"I'll always love you."


	23. Lovers

"Aomine_cchi_! Why did you do that!?" Kise yells, barging into Aomine's house.

Aomine (being used to Kise's behavior) absentmindedly asks, "Hmm? Do what?"

Kise groans and says, "You told everyone that we're lovers! Why!?"

"But that's the truth."

"Yeah, but you can't just do that!"

"Why?"

"People won't understand! They'll call us names, treat us bad—"

"So?"

"So?!"

"What?"

"Aomine_cchi_!"

"If they have any problem with us, they can just suck my dick."

"…"

Kise is silent for a while as he stares at Aomine.

Then, he smirks and says, "Nope. That's something only I can do."

And Aomine gulps.


	24. Family

Aomine was returning home late and saw a blond passed out at his door.

The stranger looked as old as him, and was definitely drunk.

Aomine knew that he should walk away.

But he was a cop and couldn't do that.

(That was his excuse to deny the fact that he fell in love at first sight with a _wasted_ _man_.)

He carried him to his house, and when the blond smiled at him thankfully, Aomine decided that he would do anything, _be_ anything, for him.

He would be his friend, family, whatever; because the blond was already his everything.


	25. Strangers

The park bench was occupied by two strangers— a 192 centimeters tall, tan teenager and a blond kid only a third of his neighbor's size.

The kid was restlessly fidgeting with his shirt and glancing up at the blunette occasionally.

Every time their eyes would meet though, he would look away abruptly.

Finally, the annoyed teen asks, "What do you want?"

This startles the blond, but after questioningly staring at the blunette, he blurts, "_Ne_, _onii-san_, do you taste like chocolate?"

"_Hah?!_ Are you dumb!?"

The blond pouts for a moment; before reaching up and licking the blunette's cheek.

"…hmm."


	26. Teammates

11:10 PM kisscake: I really wish I could meet you IRL & play basketball with u! ;o;

11:10 PM batman: Yeah man… and basketball yeah!

11:10 PM kisscake: ehehe, yes basketball is awesome and NO one loves it more than us!

11:10 PM kisscake: And I swear I'd be over the seventy seventh cloud and dance liek a cow w/ wings if we ever become real teammates no joke.

11:10 PM batman: LmFAO WTF IS-

11:11 PM kisscake: IT'S 11:11?! I WISH I CAN MEET U SOON!1

11:11 PM batman: What a dumbass.

11:11 PM batman: …but yeah, me too.


	27. Parents

"Kise-papa."

Kise turns to face Kuroko, his 3-year-old son, and bends down to be on the same eyelevel as him.

"Did you and Aomine-papa fight?" he monotonously enquires.

But Kise recognizes the concern in Kuroko's voice (though there was no fight) and glomps him with all his love.

Meanwhile, 3-and-a-half-year-old Kagami calls out, "Dad!"

A gruff voice responds, "Hmm?"

Kagami says, "Not you, _Aho_-papa! But stop sulking because Kise-pops spends more time with us than with you."

And he runs towards Kise.

Aomine groans, quietly mumbling about how he's gonna have Kise all to himself when they're are at school.


	28. Children

Aomine stared, petrified and frozen in place, at the sight in front of him.

After somehow finding his voice, he croaked, "Kise, what is…" and motioning to the room, whispered, "…_this_?"

When Kise noticed his boyfriend standing at the door, he waved, and asking him to come over, asked, "They're cute, aren't they?"

Aomine didn't respond, so he just went on, "Kuroko_cchi_ had some work, so I'm—"

He shook his head.

"_We _are going to babysit them!"

Aomine gaped at the half a dozen children lying around, circling Kise.

He blinked, realizing that he _actually_ _liked_ the scene, and smiled.


	29. Birth

Since the birth of Kise's nephew, Kise never spent much time with Aomine, and it pissed him off to no end.

So today, he had asked (more like, threatened) Kise to also take him to his sister's place, and Kise—well, he _had_ to—agreed.

But when they stepped into the house and the stench of poop hit Aomine, he knew that he shouldn't have.

(But the sadistic smirk on Kise's face also proved to Aomine that he wasn't going to escape.)

They walked in, tiptoeing softly, and saw the baby fast asleep, sucking on his tiny thumb.

_An angel_, Aomine thought.


	30. Death

His schoolbag fell with a soft _thud_.

"Aomine_cchi_! He'll wake up!" Kise hissed.

Aomine didn't care. He was staring at an _angel_. A tiny _Kise-angel_.

But then the baby's lips parted, and the earsplitting cries that left him made both the teenagers wince.

So Kise picked his nephew up; and holding him in his arms, starting singing him a lullaby.

But the baby wasn't stopping.

So Aomine asked Kise to hand him over, and after some hesitation, Kise did so.

And instantly, the child stopped crying and nuzzled into Aomine's chest, shocking both the idiots.

_I'm so dead_, Aomine thought.


	31. Sunrise

Aomine had decided to stay overnight since Kise's sister and brother-in-law were spending their night out.

Kise shifted in his sleep, and felt something tickle his nose.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Aomine's dark hair under his nose, and with much difficulty and weird facial expressions, he suppressed a sneeze.

He lifted his head and saw the first rays of the sun entering through the window, then saw his nephew clinging onto Aomine's uniform, and giggled.

Kise's sister tiptoed inside soon after; simply smiled as she thought, _Hmm? It seems even the little one has caught the Daiki sickness._


	32. Sunset

After waking up to a crazily snickering blond woman who was Kise's sister, Aomine realized that it was a holiday.

So instead of asking Kise to play one-on-one with him as always, he said, "Let's play with blondie."

The grin on Kise's face was enough answer for Aomine.

Neither of them would have _ever_ thought that the baby would get so attached to Aomine.

(_And_ _vice versa_.)

But then the (stupid) sun started setting and Aomine had to leave.

Kise smiled wistfully; and earnestly Aomine blurted,

"Let's have kids, Kise."

The grin on Kise's face was enough answer for Aomine.


	33. Too Much

Kindergartener Aomine grabs college student Kise's right leg with both of his hands and pulls it back, making Kise yelp and fall, face front, on the floor.

Kise chides, "You shouldn't do this, Aominecchi!" as he sits up, gently caressing his reddened nose. "You're too much!"

Aomine laughs evilly; moves and drops himself on Kise's belly, making Kise groan in pain.

"Aominecchi—"

Kise falls silent when he feels Aomine's little hands rubbing his chest (his nipples, truthfully (and it tickles!)).

Aomine keeps touching him and Kise notices how hard Aomine is concentrating.

Disappointed, Aomine softly says, "Kise's boobs are flat."


	34. Not Enough

Aomine shuts his room's door and slides all the way down, sighing.

Kise makes sure that no one's in the washroom and locks the door.

Aomine pulls his shorts and boxers off and grits his teeth.

Kise unzips his pants and brings his white uniform shirt to his mouth.

Aomine pants heavily, both from running all the way here _and _from what he's doing now.

Kise bites the cloth to stop his voice from being heard; hopes no one is in the hallway.

Aomine imagines it is Kise.

Kise wonders how Aomine would feel.

They're satisfied.

But it's _not enough_.


	35. Sixth Sense

Aomine's body jolts suddenly when he feels Kise's head rest on his shoulder.

He calmly—well, truthfully, not _so_ calmly—replies, "Hey, are you asleep?"

_Yeah_, _he is._

Aomine slowly tilts his head to the side; then desperately fights the urge to sneeze when his nose is tickled by Kise's hair.

He breathes in.

_Fruity._

Kise makes a soft noise; Aomine whips his head to the other side with unimaginable speed as color tints his cheeks.

_Shit! WhatdoIdonow!? Damnit!_

Kise's eyes are closed as he whispers, "You're breathing is… weird."

Aomine doesn't respond.

He knows Kise is smiling.

(And Kise really is.)


	36. Smell

Recently, Kise had discovered something weird— he loved _sniffing_ Aomine.

The smell that came from Aomine seemed to intoxicate him.

Sometimes, Kise felt that if he _wouldn't_ stop inhaling Aomine, his knees would give way.

But he _couldn't_ do anything. He was addicted; aroused by _just_ a whiff.

It wasn't a perfume or cologne. It was all _Aomine— _the manly, delicious, lusty smell of _Aomine_.

Particularly after they would do it; Kise realized that he loved remaining in the blunette's arms; letting his entirety get enveloped in his lover's enchanting smell.

Aomine's _smell_ was Kise's _drug_— and he _loved_ it.


End file.
